Tired
by backgrounddreamer
Summary: Kurt is miserable and exhausted after exams, so Blaine takes care of him and reflects on how lucky he is to have Kurt in his life.


**Hello again! I'm back with another story that Emily (ImNoHeroImTheVillain) insisted that I post. So here you go, Emily. I hope you enjoy this.**

** I wrote this little drabble last night, inspired by how tired I was last week during exams and how much I finally slept once they were over. I kind of wanted a Blaine to cuddle with me and take care of me while I slept, but unfortunately, that didn't happen. Thanks for reading!**

**This isn't really edited or anything, I just looked it over a couple times before posting it, so if there are any errors, it would be awesome if you could let me know. **

**I don't own Glee. If I did, Finchel would have absolutely no screen time and Rachel would have said no.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was exhausted, Blaine knew without being told. He could see the way his boyfriend was blinking constantly to try and keep his eyes open. He noticed the way Kurt slumped in his seat instead of trying to sit up straight like he usually did. Kurt was a little slow to react to anything and he talked less than usual, probably afraid that whatever he said wouldn't make any sense.<p>

They had just finished the last of their exams for the first semester of the school year. Kurt had been stressed, trying to find time to study on top of everything else going on in his life. Blaine tried to be a good boyfriend and lighten the work load for him, but there was only so much he could do, especially with his own exams going on. But now that it was over, they were hoping to go back to Blaine's house and just have the relaxing afternoon that they deserved.

By the time they pulled into Blaine's driveway, Kurt's eyes were starting to slide closed. He was really fighting not to fall asleep, and Blaine hated it. He knew Kurt didn't like being tired, which is why he usually tried to get a solid 8 hours of sleep each night. But with everything going on, his sleeping time had been slowly cut down. Blaine just wanted to get Kurt comfortable and relaxed and just let him sleep so he wouldn't be so miserable anymore.

He lead Kurt through the door and up the stairs, pausing in the kitchen doorway to say a quick hello to his mom who was trying to collect up her keys and her wallet so that she could go grocery shopping.

"I'll be back in about an hour," she told her son. One glance at the swaying boy behind Blaine and the dark circles under both of their eyes told her that she wouldn't have to worry about leaving them alone.

As soon as they were in Blaine's room, Kurt collapsed on the bed, still trying to keep his eyes open. He was determined to hang out with Blaine and make the most of their time together. Blaine looked at him and sighed, climbing onto the bed beside him.

"Please just give in and sleep, honey," he said softly. He laid down next to his boyfriend and put his arms around him. He snuggled as close as he could and rested their foreheads together. "You need sleep. I know that you're exhausted, and I know you feel miserable and I want to be able to do something about it. I promise I'll be here the whole time, I won't leave. Let me take care of you?" Kurt leaned in and kissed him.

"Of course," he replied, words almost slurring as he drifted off to sleep. "I love it when you take care of me. I love you, Blaine. I love you so much." Blaine kissed his forehead, looking at him fondly and stroking his hair. He watched as Kurt's eyes slipped closed and didn't open again. He watched as his angel fell into the most peaceful sleep he had had in a long time.

As he settled down to join Kurt in the land of dreams, he took a minute to think, the way he did every night. He thought about how lucky he was to have someone that loved him as much as Kurt did. He had someone he loved so dearly, someone he could call his own, someone to fall asleep next to. He used to hate his life, and he used to want to be somebody else, someone who didn't have so many problems or so many people to cause him pain. But now he had Kurt next to him, the smell of Kurt's hair filling his nostrils, the weight of Kurt's head on his shoulder, Kurt's legs tangled with his. Now that he had all this, he knew he wouldn't trade lives with anyone. Because Kurt hadn't chosen someone else to take care of him. He could have chosen anyone in the whole world, there were plenty of other people who would have taken Blaine's place. But Kurt had chosen _Blaine_ to take care of him, had chosen to show his true self to _Blaine_, had trusted _Blaine_ with all of his deepest secrets and insecurities, had given _Blaine_ his heart in return for Blaine's own. That was what Blaine treasured most in his life: every single memory, every emotion, every experience that he got to share with Kurt. He wouldn't trade any of it. When he glanced back at the gorgeous face of his sleeping boyfriend, he knew that he wanted to spend his whole life doing exactly this: loving Kurt.

"I love you too, baby. I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! If you have a minute to spare, it would be awesome if you could leave a review!<strong>

**Until next time!**

**-MacKenzie**


End file.
